eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Trevor Smith
Trevor Smith made his first appearance on the 8th May 1986. He is portrayed by George Irving. Storylines After an armed robbery of a bank in Walford, Trevor is wanted by the police. Trevor has the protection of the East End criminal organisation known as The Firm. Den Watts is contacted by The Firm and is instructed to hide Trevor to escape the Police. Den is not keen, but he has little choice in the matter. After going out, Den summons a meeting with Angie, Lofty Holloway and Simon Wicks. He tells Simon that he has to move out the following day and stay with Lofty for a few days, using decorating as an excuse. He sternly informs Lofty and Simon that he doesn't want the pub's business to be discussed to anyone. When Lofty and Simon leave, Angie guesses that it's serious and Den tells her they're having a 'special' visitor to stay. The next day, Simon presses Den to know who the visitor is and Den lies that it's a distant cousin. Angie then gets Simon to go and pack his cases before she asks him who the visitor is and Den tells her that it's a friend of some brothers, who he owes a favour too, which Simon overhears. Just as Den closes The Vic, Trevor arrives. Upstairs, Angie gets some food for Trevor whilst Den enquires to know how long he will be staying, but Trevor is uncertain and he doesn't want to stay with Den as much as Den doesn't want Trevor, so they have to make the most of it. Trevor brings up Den and Angie's daughter, Sharon and he asks if she knows what is going on. The next morning, Trevor introduces himself to Sharon and unaware of who he is, Sharon asks her parents who he is and Sharon suspects Angie is having an affair with him. Den is panicked when he notices the police around the area, but Trevor says he should relax as the police would have already visited if they thought he was staying at The Vic. After overhearing the conversation between Trevor and Den, Den explains to Sharon that Trevor is just a friend of some friends. Sharon works out he is a villain and asks him what Trevor has done, but Den won't let on. However, Sharon figures out that Trevor is connected to the bank robbery. When Angie tries to get into the bathroom, Trevor emerges and flirts with her. Later, Trevor tells Den that the pub life suits him as he has no imagination or ambition and doesn't want to be a folk hero like him. Den is amused that Trevor thinks he is a folk hero, but Trevor explains that trained robbers are folk hero and the last of cowboys. When Trevor orders Den to get him a sporting life, Den snaps at Trevor, telling him he doesn't like being treated as a messenger nor does he like the way he acts with Angie, but Trevor angrily reminds Den that he is to do what he is told. 2 men later come to The Vic, who are connected to Trevor, disguised as gasmen. One of the men explain how the other man will be going upstairs dressed in the uniform, but not coming down in it and Den has to pretend he is his friend. The man also adds that the other man will be staying upstairs for a few hours until it's safe to leave. When Den gets back from serving a pint, Den is left an envelope of money and Trevor comes down in the gas uniform. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Past Characters Category:The Firm Category:1986 Arrivals Category:1986 Departures